


Long Awaited Reunion

by VivianKai



Series: Infinity War: Aftermath [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Mentioned Peter Parker, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivianKai/pseuds/VivianKai
Summary: Contain spoilers for Avengers: Infinity War Part 1."I told him not to follow me. But as usual, the boy never listened to my orders. I should have... Noticed him earlier. But I didn't. I helplessly watched him disappear from my eyes. I could see it in his gaze, the fear, as he begged me to save him. But I... "I couldn't do anything. The words didn't slip out of his mouth. Because Steve stopped him."Don't. I understand how you feel. You don't have to force yourself to remember about it..." Steve placed his big palm on top of Tony's interlocked hands. "It's going to be okay. We're going to bring them back together."





	Long Awaited Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> **SIDE-NOTE:** This is a gift written for a close friend who almost cried her eyes out when she watched Infinity War. She likes Superfamily (Stony with Peter Parker), so I was thinking why shouldn't I make something to cheer her up? I had finished this story for a long time, just don't have the time to edit the rough draft. **_Also!!!_** I don't know how should I tag this story because it could be romantic or platonic based on your own preferences. How you view their relationship depended on yourself. So, don't bash in the comment just because you dislike these two as a pairing. Thank you.

It had been three days. 

Tony had stayed in his laboratory for three days. And within those days, regular consumption of caffeine is the only reason he hasn’t passed out. Yet.

Since he’d lost Peter, Tony couldn't sleep in peace. Whenever he tried to take a nap, he would see the scene replaying itself in his mind.

_ 'I don't feel so good...' _

The teen's voice was frail. When he tried to balance himself, he collapsed.  As he dropped into Tony's arms, the adult had no idea what to do. Tony's heart beat rapidly as the teen desperately wrapped thin arms around him. 

Peter's eyes were wide in horror. He shook with fear as he tried to find comfort in Tony's embrace.

_ 'I don't want to go... I don't want to go...! Sir, please...!' _

The teen was trying so hard.    
Tony could feel his shudders.    
Peter was trying his hardest not to cry out. 

He wanted to comfort the teen.    
He wanted to assure Peter that everything would be alright. 

But deep within his heart, Tony knew it wasn't.

Before he could say something, Peter had dissipated into thin dust.

_ 'I'm sorry...' _

Currently, aside from taking a short break for meals, Tony hadn’t stopped fixing his armor. He needed to upgrade his suit so that he could fight against Thanos again.

He couldn’t allow the ones he cared for to face danger again.   
He needed to force that Titan to bring Peter back.

The boy was too young.    
He did not deserve any of this.    
He’d looked up to Iron Man, and he’d trusted Tony wholeheartedly.

As Tony picked up the mug of coffee, his vision wavered. His body lost its stability and he felt weightless. The mug in his hand dropped to the ground, shattering into pieces.

Before his conscious darkened, Tony heard heavy footsteps and a familiar voice calling his name.

**_“TONY!”_ **

* * *

When he woke up, Tony found himself lying in a white room. Someone had changed his dirty clothes into something more comfortable--what felt like cotton pajamas. When he looked aside, Tony saw that his arm was attached to an IV drip.

"Damn it..." Slowly, Tony  sat up, groaning.. 

_ My body reached its limit, huh? Guess I'm not as strong as I used to be in my twenties…’ _

As Tony reached out to pluck out the IV needle, a strong hand grabbed him by his wrist.

"You’re in no state to start working again. Your body can't withstand the pressure you’ve placed on yourself."

It’s been two years since Tony heard the voice. But he hasn't forgotten who it belonged to.

Annoyance boiled within him as Tony remembered the fight that occurred two years before.

"There’s no reason for you to get worried over me, Captain," Tony said in a cold tone. He refused to lift his head and look at the blond in front of him. "Also, get your hand off me. I'm not repeating myself." 

Steve sighed in defeat as he loosened his grip on Tony’s arm. He understands. Two years ago, in the process of protecting Bucky, he had hurt Tony. Physically and mentally. He had done a lot of things which couldn't be forgiven easily.

But most importantly, he had hurt his teammates.

And the one who he’d hurt the most, was undoubtedly Tony.

Steve had made a lot of mistakes in his life. None of them were intentional. He had tried to explain to Tony, but the man had refused to listen to him. Back then, Tony was blinded by his rage. He couldn't hear any of Steve's explanation.

"I understand that you’re feeling guilty. You’re filled with the desire to avenge the kid's death. But you are not in a healthy state right now. You need  _ rest _ , Tony. If you continue to work in your current state, you’re going to collapse again in no time."

"How sweet of you to care about me, Captain." Tony rolled his eyes. His words were filled with sarcasm. "I'm a grown-up last time I checked. I can take care of myself just fine."

Compared to Steve who is worried about his well-being.

Tony gave him the cold shoulder. From Tony's point of view, trying to talk to Steve for another minute was a waste of his energy.

"No, you can't." Steve ignored the disapproving glare from Tony as he continued. "You're  **_really_ ** bad at taking care of yourself. Or else you wouldn’t have collapsed. You’re overworked and malnourished."

"Well, you still don't have the right to get worried over me!" Frustrated, Tony crossed his arms over his shoulders.

"If I didn't worry about your wellbeing, who  _ would _ ?" The man's stubbornness caused Steve to furrow his brows. "You are not the only one who lost someone important, Tony. A lot of people did... Including me. I watched Bucky disappear in front of me too."

When Tony saw the loss in Steve's gaze, the hatred in the past was forgotten. He could ignore the thought of possibly hurting the other, back when they hadn’t met up. Right now though, Tony couldn't take the swing. Not when Steve looked so broken down.

Not when he looked  _ broken. _

For two years, Tony had hesitated, refusing to call or send a message to Steve in his voluntary imprisonment. He’d never managed to do it--call Steve--but he had always kept the phone close to himself. Just in case. 

_ If Steve ever decided to call him. _

In the end, neither of them had the courage to take the first step. 

"You're right. Everyone has lost someone important." Tony looked down at his interlocked fingers. "But compared to you, I lost a child. Peter was an innocent kid who held hopes towards this world. He didn’t deserve to disappear like that. He shouldn't even have been on the battlefield."

_ God, I sound like my dad! _

Tony remembered the complaints he used to murmur under his breath. Whenever he’d started to reprimand the teen for his reckless actions, it had always felt like he’d magically become a father figure.

That's right. Whenever he’d seen Peter, Tony had felt like he had a responsibility. A calling, of guiding this teen to a bright future. He’d always been concerned about Peter's risky actions, but at the same time, the teen had allowed Tony to push away the unhappy memories of Steve’s betrayal.

"I told him not to follow me. But as usual, the boy never listened to my orders. I should have... Noticed him earlier. But I didn't. I helplessly watched him disappear from my eyes. I could see it in his gaze, the fear, as he begged me to save him. But I... "

_ I couldn't do anything. _

The words didn't slip out of his mouth. Because Steve stopped him.

"Don't. I understand how you feel. You don't have to force yourself to remember about it..." Steve placed his big palm on top of Tony's interlocked hands. "It's going to be okay. We're going to bring them back together."

"Let's…  Put aside our past." Steve voice was careful and quiet. He was afraid of unintentionally angering his former teammate. Making things worse wasn’t the wisest idea at the moment, seeing as both of them were still deeply wounded from the recent battle. Among others.

"At the moment, before we defeat Thanos, let's work together like good old times." Steve tightened his grip on Tony's hands as he smiled nervously.  "For the sake of the people we care about?"

_ How dare you tell me to let go of my grudges against you? I haven't even forgiven you for the damages to my suit. _

If it wasn't due to the fact he was just too exhausted, Tony would have sworn there was a 99.99% possibility of him suiting up and blazing Steve off. However, at the mention of those he cared for, Tony could only sigh in defense.

"Yeah. But I still haven't forgiven you for the suit you damaged. "

What else could he say? 

Although their opinions would always clash with each other's, both of them had the same objective. They just wanted to protect Earth with their power. For right now, they will fight side by side again—just for the sake of protecting their homes and the people they loved.

_ Nothing good will happen if I decide to throw a tantrum. Besides, I'm too tired for that now. _ Tony silently assured himself.  _ All of this is for Peter's sake. _

* * *

**_fin_ **


End file.
